The present invention relates to apparatus to connect an implement or other apparatus (hereinafter xe2x80x9cimplementxe2x80x9d) to an arm, gib, boom or the like (hereinafter xe2x80x9carmxe2x80x9d) of a vehicle or other apparatus (for example a digger vehicle), methods arising from the use of such apparatus and to relate means and methods.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,389 we disclose many forms of connector adapted to allow the quick engagement of an implement to the distal end region of the arm of a digger or the like. The full content of U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,389 is hereby included by way of reference.
The apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,389 includes means adapted for attachment to an arm and means adapted for attachment to the implement with no prospect of articulation between such means. The quick engagement arrangement is to the implement itself rather than to the arm with one of the two connection pins of a complementary implement being adapted to be received in one direction into a receiving opening with the other being received in from a slightly different direction and thereafter locked.
The arrangement of U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,389 relies upon hydraulics to hold the implement connected against the affect of a biasing spring. As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,389 the biasing spring tends to release the implement. Of course where it might otherwise be required the bias could be such that it holds the implement engaged such that in the event of a hydraulic failure there is no accidental release of the implement. In such an arrangement the hydraulic ram or rams should operate in the opposite direction to that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,389 or be double acting.
We recognise an advantage in being able to optimise the disposition of an implement (eg. bucket) to the arm axis. Whilst the arm may be of a number of members that move relative to each other a connector of the kind disclosed in to this U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,389 makes no provision for an angular disposition of an implement relative to the arm away from that at which it is up lifted.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide apparatus, methods and uses which depart from that admitted in respect of U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,389 to the extent that it will allow a degree of freedom between the interconnection to the arm and to the implement whereby,
Preferably selectively an operator can choose a particular orientation that might be more favorable for the task at hand.
Accordingly in the first aspect, the present invention consists in apparatus to connect an implement to a first apparatus (eg. the arm of a vehicle), said apparatus comprising or including
a first part adapted for attachment to said first apparatus,
a second part adapted for attachment to a second apparatus (eg. an implement),
wherein said first and second parts are articulated one with the other about an axis,
and wherein means are provided actuable between modes whereby, in one mode, the first and second parts can articulate relative to each other, and, in the second mode, the first and second parts cannot articulate relative to each other.
Preferably said means relies upon the activation or deactivation of the pressurising of a fluid which can affect, by xe2x80x9cmovementxe2x80x9d of a component, the frictional resistance to rotation about said axis.
Preferably said xe2x80x9cmovementxe2x80x9d is a deformational movement or a relaxation from a previous deformational movement.
Preferably said first part includes means to receive a pin or pins for attachment to said first apparatus in an axis normal to the articulation axis.
Preferably said second apparatus is adapted to receive bars, rods, pins or the like of or for an implement which run in an axis normal to said articulation axis.
Preferably the adaption for attachment to an implement is of an arrangement typified by that of U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,389 or any variant thereof whether discussed above or hereinafter or not.
Preferably said articulation axis is one that will be in the preferred lowering/raising plane of the arm.
Preferably said articulation axis allows movement at least through a rotation arc of said second part relative to said first part but can be prevented from such movement upon a positive actuation at the control of an operator of said means.
Preferably said positive actuation is a causing of a frictional inter-engagement Preferably said frictional Inter-engagement is under the action of a pressurised fluid.
Preferably said pressurised fluid is a viscous liquid.
Preferably said pressurised fluid acts through a fluid inlet/outlet.
Preferably said fluid inlet/outlet is operated by the control of an operator of said means.
Preferably said fluid inlet/outlet operates at 55 mpa
Preferably said articulation axis is provided by a shaft and bearing arrangement.
Preferably said shaft is engaged to said second part (or vice versa) and said bearing is engaged to said first part.
Preferably said bearing comprises or includes two bearing regions having interposed therebetween a bearing region controllable to allow or not allow the shaft to rotate relative thereto.
Preferably one or other of said first or second parts is provided with said bearing and the other is provided with said shaft, such bearings and shafts preferably being intergral with or fixed to the appropriate part so as to not move relative thereto, save to the extent required to allow said bearing to cause the control required to allow or not to allow the shaft to rotate relative to the bearing.
Preferably the bearing includes a fluid jacket about a deformable region which in said second mode prevents rotation of the shaft relative thereto and which in said first condition will allow such rotation.
Preferably said shaft has a recess at the inside end of said bearing regions.
Preferably said recess contains an O ring.
Preferably said O ring prevents axial movement of lubrication grease into said deformable region.
In a further aspect the present invention consists in, as an assembly, apparatus of the kind previously defined when engaged to an arm of a vehicle or to an implement, or both.
Preferably said apparatus is adapted whereby upon a simple actuation by an operator the first and second part can be locked in a particular disposition about said articulation axis.
In a yet another aspect the present invention consists in apparatus of a kind adapted to be interposed between an implement (or first apparatus) and second apparatus (eg. the distal end of a hydraulically actuable arm of a vehicle (such as a digger)) characterised in that said apparatus includes a controllable articulation axis which both allows and disallows articulation of the first apparatus or implement, once engaged, relative to the second apparatus or the arm, such control allowing a selective fixing of the first apparatus or implement at a particular disposition relative to the second apparatus or the arm, (the articulation axis preferably being in the notional plane that includes a or the raising and lowering locus (should there be one) of the second apparatus or the arm).
In still a further aspect the present invention consists in the use of apparatus as aforesaid.
In still a further aspect the present invention consists in methods substantially as herein described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
In still a further aspect the present invention consists in apparatus and uses substantially as herein described with reference to the accompanying drawings.
This invention may also be said broadly to consist in the parts, elements and features referred to or indicated in the specification of the application, individually or collectively, and any or all combinations of any two or more of said parts, elements or features, and where specific integers are mentioned herein which have known equivalents in the art to which this invention relates, such known equivalents are deemed to be incorporated herein as if individually set forth.
The invention consists in the foregoing and also envisages constructions of which the following gives examples.